The present disclosure generally relates to a classroom chair. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a classroom chair that permits multiple different seating positions for an occupant such that the classroom chair can be utilized in many different manners within a classroom or other collaborative setting.
In many current classroom and work environments, the office/classroom furniture, such as desks and chairs, are purchase with the intent that the furniture will be moved on a regular basis within an open workspace. The desks and chairs can be configured and reconfigured in different arrangements and orientations depending upon the requirements of the environment. As an example, when several students or coworkers are working in a small group, the desks and chairs are oriented to provide an intimate working environment. Alternatively, if a large group of students or coworkers are working together, such as during a presentation or lecture, the desks and chairs can be organized in rows or in a manner to focus the attention to a presenter/leader.
Since desks and chairs are often used in multiple different ways within the same classroom or meeting space, it is desirable to have both desks and chairs that can be used in different ways depending upon the current situation.